


Die Schöne und das Biest

by SchmokSchmok



Series: blue like wolfsbane (adventskalender) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, F/M, Young Peter Hale, not only, oneshots
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Er kann ihr nicht das Wasser reichen, aber er kann seine Jacke über jede Pfütze legen.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Lydia Martin
Series: blue like wolfsbane (adventskalender) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905484
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Nachts liegt sie wach und ignoriert seine verbrannte Haut an ihrer, ignoriert den süßlichen Aschegruch und den kalten Rauch, der immer in der Luft zu liegen scheint. Sie ignoriert auch, dass er sie jeden Abend mit Geschichten vergangener Küsse zum Einschlafen begleitet; dass er irgendwie da ist, wenn sonst niemand da ist; dass er sich sogar für sie interessiert, wenn es gar nichts gibt, für das es sich zu interessieren lohnt. 

Lydia ignoriert, dass Peter ignorieren langsam zur Gewohnheit und damit zu Alltag wird. Sie ignoriert auch, dass sie Ausschau nach ihm hält, wenn er nicht neben ihr steht. Und sie ignoriert auch, dass sie ihn inzwischen irgendwie mag. Zumindest irgendwie halt.


	2. Chapter 2

Sie weiß inzwischen viel zu gut, dass er nicht das ist, wofür er sich ausgibt. Dass er eigentlich auch nur Peter ist, aber jung und einfühlsam und gar nicht so tot. Dass er sie verstehen und auf sie eingehen würde. Dass er sich um sie kümmern und ihr die Welt zu Füßen legen würde (was man vom erwachsenen Peter nicht behaupten kann). Dass er sie zu seiner Königin krönen und all das Fußvolk von ihr fernhalten würde, wenn sie sich nur auf ihn einlassen und es ihm gestatten würde. 

Aber das tut sie nicht, zumindest nie lang genug, weil sie immer im Hinterkopf hat, wer er eigentlich ist und wie sehr sie ihn hassen müsste. 

(Doch ab und zu gibt es trotz alledem diese Minuten bis Stunden, in denen sie im Hale-Hause stehen und sich küssen, während Blumenduft in der Luft liegt. Diese wundervollen Momente, bis es wieder nach verbranntem Holz und kalter Winterluft riecht. Diese wundervollen Momente, in denen sie sich auf ihn einlässt und es genießt.)


	3. Chapter 3

Weil Lydia Martin nicht nur schön und nicht nur außergewöhnlich intelligent, sondern auch noch immun ist, hat Peter sie ausgewählt. Aber umso mehr Zeit er mit ihr verbringt (semi-lebendig zwar, aber es zählt), desto mehr lernt er auch ihre anderen Seiten besser zu schätzen.

Wie sie die Schultern strafft, statt sich in Mitleid zu suhlen, den Lidstrich und die Wimperntusche nach zieht, als wäre nie irgendetwas gewesen, ihre Intelligenz immer im richtigen Moment zeigt, aber nicht damit angibt oder sie an Nichtigkeiten verschwendet, und ihre Willensstarke nicht verliert, obwohl sie damit beginnt, alles zu bezweifeln und in Frage zu stellen, was sie jemals ausgemacht hat. Wie sie ihn als Geheimnis für sich behält, obwohl ihr klar sein müsste, dass er niemandem schaden kann, außer sie hilft ihm dabei. (Und wie sie heimlich, still und leise genießt, ihren Freunden behilflich zu sein, ihnen dann aber doch in den Rücken fällt.)

Peter ist beeindruckt von Lydia, aber irgendwie ist da noch mehr. Da ist auch die Art, wie sich abends ins Bett legt und einen Blick zu ihm wirft, der sagt _wenn es anders wäre_. Da ist auch die Art, wie sie immer wieder ins Haus der Hales zurückkehrt, weil sie darauf hofft, ihn zu treffen (in seiner jugendlichen Gestalt) und ihn küssen zu können. Da ist auch die Art, wie sie sich immer wieder umdreht und nach ihm sucht, als hätte sie nur dann die Bestätigung, dass sie nicht verrückt wird, wenn er da ist. (Weil ihre Träume schlimmer sind als die Realität und sie weiß, dass sie wach und _am Leben_ ist, wenn sie ihn sehen kann. Inzwischen bedeutet er Realität.)

Und manchmal, wenn sie ihn trotzig anstarrt und ihm sagt, dass er zur Hölle gehen soll, vergisst er kurz, dass er nicht am Leben ist, dass sie viel jünger ist als er und dass er sie nur als Mittel zum Zweck betrachten sollte.


	4. Chapter 4

Er ist ihr nie aufgefallen. 

Wirklich nie.

Bis zu dem Tag, als er vor einer Unterrichtsstunde an ihren Tisch kommt und sie anspricht. Sie sieht von ihrer Baumzeichnung auf und ihr Blick fällt auf seine hellbraune Lammfelljacke, die er trägt, obwohl es warm im Raum ist. 

»Was willst du?«, fragt sie und zieht eine ihrer perfekt gezupften Augenbrauen unbeeindruckt nach oben. Er lächelt sie siegesgewiss an, als wüsste er schon, dass sie _ja_ sagen würde, wenn er sie jetzt um ein Date bäte. (Das würde sie natürlich nicht. Sie hat Klasse, Niveau. Und er sieht definitiv nicht gut genug aus, um sich mit ihr abzugeben.)

»Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du deine Notizen der letzten Stunde dabei hast. Ich war krank«, antwortet er und sie zieht missbilligend die Augenbrauen zusammen. (Vielleicht wurmt es sie.) Dann reicht sie ihm die Notizen.

  


* * *

  


Dann fällt er ihr immer wieder auf.

Wirklich überall.

Manchmal sitzt er im Unterricht nur zwei Plätze von ihr entfernt und zwinkert ihr zu, wenn sie ihn wieder zu lange und offensichtlich angestarrt hat. Es ist, als könnte er ihre Blicke immer spüren, egal, wie viel Mühe sie sich gibt, unentdeckt zu bleiben.

Manchmal läuft er ihr in der Stadt über den Weg, wenn sie sich mit Allison oder Erica im Einkaufszentrum treffen möchte. Dann bemerkt er sie nicht einmal, weil er so in die Musik vertieft ist, die er durch seine Kopfhörer hört und die alles auszublenden scheinen, das nicht _er_ oder _die Straße_ ist. (Und das macht sie wütend. Niemand übergeht Lydia Martin. Niemand.)

Manchmal steht er plötzlich neben ihr und starrt sie so lange an, bis sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellen und sie sich umdreht, nur um ihn Grinsen zu sehen. (Es ist ein bisschen unheimlich.) Dann zwinkert er ihr wieder zu.

  


* * *

  


Sie kann nur noch ihn sehen.

Wirklich nur.

Er ist in ihrer Schule, in mindestens der Hälfte ihrer Kurse. Er ist in der Stadt und bemerkt sie nicht einmal. Er ist in der Cafeteria, an einem Tisch mit Matt und Isaac. Er ist in ihrer Wohnung, weil sie aufgegeben hat. Er ist in ihren Gedanken und will nicht gehen.

»Das hast du absichtlich gemacht«, wirft sie ihm vor und schlägt ihn mit ihrer kleinen Faust auf den Oberkörper, was ihm natürlich nicht im Geringsten wehtut. Es wäre auch zu einfach, wenn sie irgendetwas gegen ihn ausrichten könnte. (Sie kann sich schon nicht dagegen wehren, dass er sich in ihrem Kopf eingenistet hat. Wie soll sie ihn dann auch sonst loswerden?)

»Aber natürlich«, gesteht er ihr diesen kleinen Sieg zu, bevor er sie an sich zieht und küsst, als gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr. (Lydia wünscht sich auch keinen.) Dann liegen sie zusammen auf dem Bett und küssen sich einfach nur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CN: Gewaltphantasien**

»Du«, sagt sie und starrt ihn an.

(In ihrem Inneren schreit alles danach, wegzulaufen und nie wieder zu kommen. Ihm mit der bloßen Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Ihn anzuschreien und ihm vorzuwerfen, dass er ein Widerling ist und ein schlechter Mensch, dass er ihr Leben zerstört hat. Ihm in seinen empfindlichsten Bereich zu treten, um ihn ansatzweise physisch spüren zu lassen, was sie Dank ihm durchgemacht hat. Ihn einfach nur anzustarren, bis er sich entschuldigen muss, bis er sich schuldig fühlt, bis er _versteht_.)

»Ich«, antwortet er und starrt sie an.

(In seinem Inneren schreit alles danach, sie an sich zu ziehen und sie zu küssen. Ihren zierlichen Körper an sich zu pressen. Sie zu genießen und ihr zuzuflüstern, dass es ihm leid tut und er sie vermisst hat, dass sie seinem Leben einen Grund gegeben hat. Ihr alles zu Füßen zu legen, um sie ansatzweise physisch spüren zu lassen, wie sehr er sie begehrt und wie viel sie wert ist. Sie einfach nur anzustarren, bis sie sich ihm hingibt, bis sie sich verliebt, bis sie _versteht_.)


End file.
